The New York State Department of Health (NYSDOH) Wadsworth Center (WC) public health laboratory is committed to protecting and improving the health of New Yorkers through laboratory testing analysis, investigations and research. The specific aim of this project will be to improve detection of, and surveillance for, antibiotic resistance for Salmonella and Campylobacter isolated from food products purchased from selected grocery stores. Objectives will be to: 1) collect and test samples for Salmonella and Campylobacter utilizing microbiological tests; 2) collect, analyze and exchange surveillance data on isolate identifications and provide serotyping analysis; 3) ship 100% of Salmonella and Campylobacter isolates attained from meat samples for additional testing to FDA; and 4) collaborate with FDA, Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM), NARMS and state laboratory partners. Outcomes expected from this work include: 1) providing an increase in the total amount of Salmonella and Campylobacter isolates from retail meats that can be analyzed; 2) maintaining the ability to compare results to surveillance data and exchange information and test results; 3) providing an increase in the number of isolates of Campylobacter and Salmonella submitted to the FDA; and 4) increased collaboration and communication among partnering entities.